She's a Little Bit Dangerous
by darksyx
Summary: Los fines de semana tranquilos no son parte de la vida de Jane Rizzoli. Cruzarse con una agente secreta de la CIA, desde luego, no ayuda.


**She's a Little Bit Dangerous**

¡Bang! Uno. Dos. Tres. Media docena. Una ráfaga casi constante de balas volaba por encima de su cabeza destrozando la habitación como un huracán de fuego.

Jane no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo había llegado a la situación actual. En serio. Sólo se había prestado a echar una mano a la policía local en un caso de asesinato pues un buen policía no ignora un crimen aunque esté de vacaciones. Con más razón si éste ha ocurrido en mitad de su hotel. Simplemente era su deber.

En algún momento de la investigación había acabado con las manos desnudas y la espalda apoyada contra un aparador ridículamente enorme que debía costar un mes de su sueldo. Perdida en una tienda de antigüedades de Philadelphia con la supuesta novia de la víctima. Novia que iba armada con una Beretta.

Dios, cómo odiaba ir desarmada.

Un jarrón de porcelana voló por los aires.

Inoportuna, la voz de Maura resonó en su cabeza, mezclándose con el silbido de las balas: "Jane, necesitas este fin de semana libre. Tu estómago lo necesita; está demostrado que el estrés es un factor agravante, y muy a menudo precipitante de la úlcera péptica. No quiero que acabes otra vez en el hospital."

Maldita Maura. Si salía con vida de aquello no volvería a hacerle caso jamás. Sin importar cuantas versiones diferentes de mascota herida e ignorada usase para convencerla de algo. Ni hablar. Pero antes le contaría los detalles de su "relajado" viaje; la forense se había ganado el cargo de conciencia, al menos un poco, y ella se merecía unas cuantas cervezas gratis.

Una silla quedó reducida a astillas a su izquierda. Peligrosamente cerca.

- Bueno, _Rachel_. – Se volvió hacia la otra persona agazapada contra el mueble -. Supongo que no eres marchante de arte, eh.

- Es Annie… - dijo ésta disculpándose con la mirada -. Y es complicado.

Jane asintió, su olfato le había advertido de que algo no cuadraba desde el primer día.

Una lámpara estalló en una lluvia de cristales.

- No tendrás otra de esas por casualidad. - Señaló la pistola con un gesto vago.

Annie tomó aire, calmando los nervios.

- Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí – dijo con convencimiento.

Adiós a lo de la pistola extra.

- Espero que con vida – bromeó Jane. La tensión se rompió un poco y ambas mujeres sonrieron. Después, Annie hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Jane se precipitó hacia el fondo de la tienda, dándole la espalda al tiroteo. Annie abandonó el parapeto y disparó hacia la calle, intentando ganar tiempo para retroceder.

Afortunadamente, en Norteamérica todas las tiendas tienen una puerta trasera.

* * *

><p>Tras una ardua negociación, Jane había accedido a que la agente de inteligencia – su secretismo, comportamiento metódico y habilidades no engañaban a nadie – la escoltase hasta que la situación (nunca lo llamaba el caso) estuviera "bajo control". CIA. Sin duda. A cambio de eso, y de un orgullo ligeramente magullado, había conseguido el derecho a llevar un arma.<p>

Al parecer, el trato conllevaba compartir habitación en un pequeño hostal. Cuando había intentado tachar la medida de excesiva, Annie sólo había contestado que era "por razones de seguridad". El sutil batir de pestañas y la coquetería detrás de una sonrisa estudiada habían sido, probablemente, producto del cansancio acumulado. Necesitaba dormir. Ya.

Resultaba extraño compartir una cama con alguien que no fuera Maura. O Joe Friday. Normalmente resultaba también incómodo, pero una tarde esquivando plomo y corriendo para salvar el pellejo amortiguaba las reservas que pudiera tener. Cerró los ojos a la pared del cuarto y, al poco, se durmió.

Aún era de noche cuando despertó. A su lado un cuerpo irradiaba calor directamente contra su espalda y unas manos bajaban pausadamente, con cautela, desde su estómago hasta el ombligo.

Tomó aire ruidosamente pero, impávidas, las manos subieron con la misma lentitud hasta su diafragma, donde se detuvieron unos instantes. Los dedos trazaron un par de garabatos antes de volver a bajar.

Jane dejó que el ciclo se repitiera un par de veces más hasta que, habiendo ganado demasiada confianza, las manos intentaron conquistar el terreno bajo su camiseta. Era la señal para darse la vuelta e instaurar un poco de cordura en aquel día de locos.

- Qué estás haciendo – susurró a pocos centímetros del rostro de la mujer. En la penumbra del cuarto, sus ojos se distinguían con claridad.

- He viajado por medio mundo – contestó Annie acercándose más –, pero nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, detective Rizzoli.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. Seguro que funcionaba con hombres de todo el globo.

Sabía que era una un cliché; el truco más viejo de la baraja. En cualquier otro momento, Jane habría soltado una carcajada en los morros de la, demasiado joven, demasiado impulsiva, agente Annie. Con ella no debería haber funcionado.

Pero no podía negar que acabó respondiendo a los labios de la otra mujer con algo de hambre atrasada. O que la ayudó a deshacerse de cada prenda con urgencia. O que había algo de avidez en cada roce, cada caricia.

Desnuda, con los pechos de Annie contra los suyos y su pierna presionando con insistencia entre sus muslos, Jane se dejó llevar.

Al fin y al cabo Maura le había dicho que necesitaba relajarse. Y no es como si esa parte de la historia fuera a figurar en su versión oficial.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic nace de una petición de mi drabbleton invernal, me piden cosas bastante curiosas, y no se toma demasiado en serio pero me he divertido escribiéndolo.<em>

_Tenía chistes preparados sobre los zapatos de tacón de Annie, por lo inapropiados que son para una agente y cómo Rizzoli se iba a partir de risa pero no me cogían... Igual para otra vez. =P_

_Situado en algún punto de la segunda temporada de Rizzoli & Isles y un punto indeterminado de Covert Affairs_

_Título tomado del tema Dangerous de Roxette._


End file.
